


Can't Believe You

by Jefasari (Tanark)



Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [22]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angry Kissing?, Bora hates that she's attracted to Yooh, Confused Yoohyeon, Emotionally confused Bora, F/F, Inspired by...my own fic?, Sex, Smut, The intimacy issues honestly, They're over 18 though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Jefasari
Summary: Bora doesn't know why she finds this tall, idiotic, clumsy girl attractive, and she wouldn't admit it, but the number of times she's pictured slamming her against a wall-the number of times she's actually done it-And Yoohyeon understands it even less than she does. All she knows is that Bora likes to pull her close, have her way with her, and leave.(Started in my Wonderland collection, going to add another few chapters of this nonsense.)(Next update coming after April.)
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496747
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Oh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283967) by [Jefasari (Tanark)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Jefasari). 



> I really do like this pairing...  
> So, kinda a cheat, but these first two chapters are the same as Wonderland, just different notes, tags, and will be allowed some more breathing room.

"Wow."

"Hm?"

"Can't believe I'm going to fuck that idiot."

Yubin chokes on her water and Siyeon grimaces. Minji pats her back, chuckling. It's not the first time she's said it and it probably won't be the last, but hearing it again doesn't mean any of them understand Bora's declaration.

"Bora, that's my _best_ friend. And she's not that much of an idiot."

"Yeah, please leave your perversions at home! Or at lease away from the lunch table!"

Gahyeon and Yubin complain in agreement and Minji gestures everyone to go back to eating. Bora rolls her eyes as she looks back at said girl, who is failing to balance a water bottle on the back of her hand for the sixth time. Handong, who is sitting across from her, deadpans as it falls again. 

"Whatever."

"No one said you have to," Minji says, raising an eyebrow. Bora just sets her chin on her palm, still staring at the oblivious girl.

"Nah, I'm going to."

\-----

Damn Yoohyeon and her fucking crop tops.

She wanted to toy with her a little bit, annoy Yubin, but-

"O-oh god-B-Bora- _Bora-"_

She doesn't know why it's Yoohyeon that she has this urge for. She's tall, beautiful even. But clumsy, lanky. Affectionate. Smiley. Maybe a little scatterbrained. Her legs are long.

Bora's only seen her so many times up close, usually with Yubin, so she has no idea where it comes from, this need to just-just _fuck_ her, ruin her just a bit and take some satisfaction from it. Consensually. Not that Yoohyeon wouldn't get anything out of it. Bora knew that she was not-to put it bluntly-a bad lay and Yoohyeon was single, so she did what felt natural: she dragged her away from the party, slammed her against a bathroom wall, and asked to fuck her. 

She had been worried she came off as a _little_ aggressive, but Yoohyeon's breathy _okay_ just drove her harder. And harder.

Pants barely unzipped, pushed down, her neck bruised and hair messy against the wall as Bora drives her over the edge, grunting when trembling hands fist her hair and clamp down on her arm. She kisses her to muffle the gasps, loving how she shakes. Yoohyeon's whole body jerks and twists before slowly slumping against the wall, chest heaving.

Bora slips her free hand under her shirt, tugging her bra down to palm her breast. She figures it's enough of a break and torture when she focuses on that, slowly pulling her fingers from between the younger girl's legs. Yoohyeon kisses her cheek, mumbling something that sounds like _wow_ and _thanks_ and _oh goodness_ all at once. She's cute, Bora supposes, which is weird of someone so tall and awkward. 

Yoohyeon squirms, fumbling while trying to undo Bora's belt-possibly due to the teeth at her throat. One of Yoohyeon's hands grip her thigh and pull, trying to move her, get her to help-

"Just wait. So impatient," Bora huffs, wiping her lips as she decides this mark is vivid enough. There have to be a dozen at that point and it's so bizarrely possessive of her; Bora imagines some idiotic _boy_ or sultry, undeserving senior girl making a move and feels the urge to bite Yoohyeon's lip so hard it bleeds.

She only notices the fingers toying on her stomach when her nails scratch somewhere sensitive, and then-

Her fingers are long and Bora's breath catches, body jerking forwards. It takes her a moment to recollect herself, swallow, and look up to meet Yoohyeon's eyes. It's still just a touch over her underwear, a firm rubbing, and she...shit, she does want more. It would probably feel really, really good to let Yoohyeon lift her onto the sink or push her against the wall and put those fingers to good use, have them curl up inside of her while her other hand toys with her clit. And she'd probably be a little clumsy, maybe poke her with her nails or bite too hard, but overeager can be endearing and Bora's dealt with worse.

"Bora? I-is this?"

But maybe not today. Maybe not with stupidly beautiful Kim Yoohyeon.

Bora pulls Yoohyeon's hand from her pants, places it on her shoulder, pins her firmly against the wall-again-and drops to her knees. Yoohyeon's eyes go wide when she tugs her pants all the way down, mouthing at a thigh before sliding a hand to hold her ass.

"Oh-o-oka-ah!"

She tastes good.

-

Yoohyeon is shivering when she stops, one hand on the side of her head and the other with a death grip on the faucet. She'd made sweet noises, head thrown back against the wall. All of the marks that were sure to fade in darker were on display and Bora made sure to leave some on her thighs, bites and scratches alike. She wants her to feel sore, have bruises that match the ones Bora will probably have on her knees.

Bora licks one of her thighs before standing, going with Yoohyeon's pull to kiss the girl again. She hates that their height differences means Yoohyeon can press down, that her neck isn't straining at all. Loves her soft groan-at her taste on Bora's lips or the hold on her ass or everything. 

She gasps when Bora finds her collarbone, sucking on it harshly before pulling back. There's a hand on her waistband, fingertips against her stomach as Yoohyeon manages her breathing. She looks ruined, bangs stuck to her forehead with sweat and neck brutalized by Bora's teeth. But she tugs at Bora's pants, swallowing, with a warm hand and unspoken ask.

Bora almost, _almost_ lets her deal with the stupidly aroused state she'd caused. Instead she slowly curls her fists into Yoohyeon's collar, pulling her close. Her eyes are beautiful, dazed and struggling to focus. 

"Don't fuck anyone else at this party."

She nods and Bora kisses her harshly, bites her lip.

Bora leaves her panting against the sink, pants hastily pulled back up and lipstick ruined.


	2. Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh also: In a move I rarely do in kpop fics, I got rid of all references to all honorifics like a heathen. They're still speaking Korean, I guess you can assume with honorifics where needed but if anyone says something informally when they aren't supposed to, I'll point in out in the text.

Maybe it would be easier and less annoying to just...invite her over and make use of Bora's bed so they didn't stumble around a random room at a party and lock the door, but that's too intimate. Yoohyeon would laugh or try to ask about her bright purple and blue sheets and Bora would have to fuck her into shutting up. She'd probably like that.

But Yoohyeon didn't complain the last time (not that Bora really stuck around for a performance review) and she's done nothing but moan and arch into her touch this time. Bora had shoved her onto the bed, torn her jacket off, and forced her onto her stomach. It only took a minute to work her up, make it easy for her fingers to slide in, and she's sure Yoohyeon tried to say something but her face is pressed into the mattress.

From behind, she can bite at skin that'll be easier to cover. And her neck.

Her stupid _fucking_ neck.

That's what Bora realizes she had been staring at in dance practice when she drinks some water or at lunch when she laughs with Handong or across the room in chemistry when the girl was slumped in her chair, head back, clearly not capable of understanding ionic bonds. She's not even trying so Bora feels justified in calling her an idiot.

Never to her face, but what did that matter?

Yoohyeon is slim, stomach taut with effort as she drags her hips down against Bora's fingers. It hurts her hand a bit, her wrist, but listening to her struggle to keep a consistent pace and angle is so worth it. She finds herself nipping at her ear, grunting, on the edge of praising her. She doesn't, Yoohyeon's already moaning loudly enough. Really loudly, actually, maybe-

"Are you already close?" she tries to scoff, but it's more breathless than it should be.

"I'm-y-you went so fast-"

Yoohyeon gasps when she brings her free hand down, taking over the firm strokes to her clit as her other hand speeds up. It's harder to balance and Yoohyeon's increased movement is going to make her crush this idiot with her weight, but the younger doesn't seem to mind. Her pitch is peaking, going up and up and squeaks coming faster, less smooth as if her throat is constricting-

"O-oh sh-shit-mm-Bora-"

Yoohyeon is smart enough to bite down into the pillow as she comes, legs pushing back as she arches up. Bora makes sure her hands follow, pressing and holding and keeping her stimulated, trapped. She collapses with a shiver, a soft moan. Bora knows she looks fucked, eyes probably closed and lips parted slightly like they always are, ready for her tongue or fingers or another deep groan to spill out from her throat-

She withdraws her fingers roughly, ignoring Yoohyeon's gasp. Bora allows her a minute to pant and shift underneath her, supporting herself with her elbows. She wouldn't say she's keeping her weight off, but Yoohyeon doesn't seem hindered.

It's annoying.

Bora sits up and grabs her by the waist, pushing her onto her side and then her back. Yoohyeon parts her hair and kicks her shorts off fully, legs drawing together before Bora forces her body between them. She watches her neck bob before leaning down to bite, to kiss her harshly and pull at her underwear. She's blocking the way to it coming off fully but that doesn't matter. If anything, she can rip them off.

Yoohyeon's legs press at her waist, her shoulders as she drags her tongue down, stopping to bite at her ribs and her stomach. She can't get a good grip, not really, so she uses _force_ to make at least a few good marks on her way down. 

"Got-got a pattern, huh?" she hears. Bora looks up to find Yoohyeon pushing the hair from her face, chest heaving.

"What?"

"Y...last time, did the same...thing. Took me with your fingers and th..."

Bora's nails dig into her legs before she can finish and Yoohyeon moans.

_Took me with your fingers._

_Fuck._

"And then?"

"You, um, your mouth...y... _fuck..."_

Bora stares, slides her tongue down Yoohyeon's stomach as the girl curses and pushes up to meet her.

"Is that bad, then?"

"Huh?"

_Stupid fucking-can't even hear a question-_

"So I should leave you like this? Because having a pattern is boring?"

"No-n-no, please...Bora..."

Yoohyeon grabs her hand as she pretends to pull back, squeezing it before...she doesn't grab the top of Bora's head, because if she had, Bora would've bitten her, but she sort of...rests her hand there, pushing fingers into her hair. She looks desperate. Whiny.

"Please...please don't tease me...I'm..."

"Yeah?" Bora whispers, not really expecting an answer as she makes the decision to lift one of Yoohyeon's legs up over her shoulder. Her head drops back at the first press of her tongue, thighs jumping as she licks upwards. "Good."

\--

"...fuck...a-ah, Bora..."

Yoohyeon cries out softly when she nips again, wiping her chin with one hand as she ducks out from under Yoohyeon's grip. She sits back on her heels, pushing Yoohyeon's hands away and looking down. Sweaty, half dressed, dazed. Marks on her stomach, nail lines down her sides and her twitching thighs. Eyes looking up at her. Neck sure to look like she'd been brutalized. Muscles flexing as her chest heaves. 

Bora wants to do it all over again, wants to...grab her, bite her, dig her fingers into her sides, _break_ her so she feels as good as possible-

There's a pull on her shirt so she follows, reaching down to grab Yoohyeon's jaw and control the kiss she falls into. It's messy, she hasn't totally cleaned her mouth off and there's going to be stains on their pants and whoever's sheets these are-

Bora bites her lip and sits up, pushing Yoohyeon back down when she moves to follow. She inhales, so preciously and stupidly confused-she obviously wants to touch, why can't she, why...can't she?

Yoohyeon looks at her, eyes darting between her own; her head is thrumming, her body _aches_ and Bora knows she should leave. Reaching down to squeeze her hips, Bora gives a slight nod and climbs off of her, quickly orienting herself in the room as Yoohyeon grunts behind her-the door's there, if s-

"Wait!"

Yoohyeon grabs her arm, trembling. Bora feels shocked, for some reason.

"You don't-don't have to go. Let...let me..."

Her thumb rubs the skin of Bora's forearm and...it would feel pretty good. She hasn't been touched in a few weeks now, thanks to this idiot. 

So Bora...sits back down on the bed.

Yoohyeon is quick to tug her back and climb on top of her, eagerly unbuttoning her jeans. Bora's rough in how she grabs her jaw, kisses her, uses a hand to grab her ass. She'd just taken her, almost made her scream, no one else...the marks she left were for no one else, from no one else. The little bite to her lips that startles her back into the moment is accompanied by an excited look and hands rubbing the bare tops of her thighs.

"What do you want? Can I...can I use my mouth on you?"

_Shit. Maybe that would..._

Yoohyeon leans down to kiss her neck, licking at some points like an idiot puppy. Bora holds the back of her head, only a little distracted from the hands massaging her legs as she waits. As they wait for a minute. Relax.

It's so _Yoohyeon_ to ask like that, to be touching her gently instead of tearing streaks down her back or biting at her. Maybe Bora should just...lay back and see what she's got.

But she likes this game. Likes Yoohyeon's expression and the feeling of power and the mystery. She is aroused, though, and it would be fun to mess with her more.

"I don't know about that."

She frowns, trailing a hand over her stomach.

"Th-"

"Just move your leg," Bora murmurs. She pushes her hips up, looking for the thigh that Yoohyeon presses against her after a moment. She allows the taller girl to kiss her slowly, keeping her mouth closed. One hand cups her breast and leaves and returns to fumble underneath her shirt, tugging at her bra. Bora doesn't arch her back up, dragging her back down when she sits up. Yoohyeon's rhythm stutters against her, the hand under her shirt moving to support herself as Bora slings an arm around her neck. She's not a terrible kisser and the pressure's consistent-she finally gets nails on her stomach, a slow rubbing to her side.

Yoohyeon's fingers brush too far down on her skin, suddenly, and Bora yanks her hand away. Those eyes go wide before Bora sets her hand back over the fabric, pushing against her thigh again. Yoohyeon murmurs an apology, sudden doubt in her motions as Bora pulls her back down, forces her mouth open. She knows Yoohyeon can feel how she shakes, how her breathing is uneven, but she doesn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing for sure-not that Yoohyeon was even pushing for it, marking her. 

Bora wishes she did, if for no reason other than it would be fun to fight back, satisfying. The grinding is rough, enough pressure, but if Yoohyeon really put her hands to work, dug her nails in like she would when she came, bit down on her neck instead of kissing her and licking-the licking is so soft and _weird_ and Bora wishes it didn't fucking feel good as it did, god she's-she's not this easy, this _plain_ -she wants marks, muffled noises, a harder grip, maybe a hand on her throat or vague threat, not a sweet and attentive buildup but-

But she's-

She pushes Yoohyeon's head to the side and bites into her neck as her body seizes, groaning. Yoohyeon grunts and leans down, going stiff to support herself while Bora shakes. Her eyes have closed and she opens them quickly, rolling her hips up. She can't help her fingers twitching against the younger, or the heavy breathing, or the way she presses a kiss to the nasty bite mark she left.

Yoohyeon's continued grinding is almost gentle, one hand holding Bora's raised leg to her hip. Everything's warm and lacking edges for a moment, hazy as she stretches her arms out. Yoohyeon is nosing at her neck, leaving kisses and the slightest of nibbles at her collarbone. Her shirt is smoothed back over as Yoohyeon slowly rolls of to the side, one arm hooking through Bora's own. She mumbles something up at the ceiling, probably nonsense.

It's nice to lie there for a moment, staining someone else's sheets. That'll be Yoohyeon's problem, not her own, though...avoiding Minji's efforts to question her fixation on this idiot will be harder when she leaves looking like this. Or when Handong texts her about it, because she's sure that those two nerdy AP studen-

"God...really want me to look like I got mauled or something, don't you?"

She turns to see Yoohyeon rubbing her neck and dragging her fingertips over the indents, soon to be bruises and hickies. There's already a decent bit red and marked, but not enough. Maybe next...maybe in some other situation, she'll mark her up enough.

"You enjoyed it," Bora whispers, bringing her teeth to Yoohyeon's ear. She squirms away, legs twisting together as she curls in on herself. Her head ends up at Bora's chest, arms smushed between them. She looks up at Bora, eyes soft and dark and relaxed.

It's really...

Close.

Bora displaces her as she sits up, patting her cute little confused head before reaching for her pants. Yoohyeon is watching her, she knows, but doesn't say until she stands.

"Are you going to tell me not to kiss anyone else again?"

Bora pauses. Yoohyeon stares at her back, unable to tell if she's going to respond.

"You smell so strongly of sex and me, I don't think anyone will risk it."

She's out the door before she can consider kissing her goodbye this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like this! <3 [@_Tanark](https://twitter.com/_Tanark)  
> (Ik that's not how one uses the "Inspired by" function but hey, I wanted to link them somehow alright)


End file.
